


Four Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles

Better This Way  


“So, I’m discharged. Outta here,” Matt says. Hovers by the bed. “Unless you want me to stay, or…”

Eyes wide and hopeful.

And it’s been _easy_ between them, moving inexorably from begrudging companionship to friendship to… something more. Shared smiles, teasing, mock arguments while Fox News plays on the tiny hospital television. They’re on a slow track to a place John has never been, a place that terrifies him.

 _Stay_ , he thinks. _Never leave_.

“See ya around, kid,” he says.

Pretends he doesn’t see the crestfallen expression, the slumped shoulders as the door closes behind him.

It’s better this way.

 

\-------------------- 

 

Jealous  


“You recognized her voice right away,” John murmurs. “The crazy karate chick.”

“Mai?” Matt asks. “Hell yeah. Sexy voice.”

When John just grunts, Matt lifts his head from the pillow. “Are you _jealous_?”

“It ain’t her bed you’re sleeping in, kid.”

“Kinda hard to sleep with her when she’s so much blackened ash,” Matt points out. “Still,” he grins, “she was hot. That body. And all that hair, made me just wanna--”

Then John’s tongue is in his mouth, and when he can breathe again he smoothes his palm over John’s scalp, laughs. “Glad you’re not jealous,” he says.

 

\-------------------- 

 

Tivo  


Matt perches on the arm of the sofa, waits for a break in the action. “John,” he says, “I need to talk to you.”

“You, talk?” John drawls. “Oh, the surprise.”

“Yeah, funny. Never gets old, McClane. Look, it’s about tivo.”

“Tivo?” John says skeptically. “Matt, I’m busy. Knicks are down by seven. And you’re blocking my fucking view,” he adds pointedly.

Matt sighs, doesn’t move. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“Please, kid. Tivo. Band from the ‘80’s. Wore flowerpots on their heads.”

Matt blinks.

“And you thought I didn’t listen to anything past 1974,” John says smugly.

 

\-------------------- 

 

Worth It  


“And one seventy-five for the uniform,” Matt finishes.

John scowls, less from the price as the sudden flash of memory…

 _\--“Two hundred for figure skating,” Holly said._

 _“A month? Who the fuck is teaching the class, Dorothy Hamill?--_

Holly’s lips had thinned then, but Matt just nods in agreement. “I know, right? And they’re mass-produced overseas, John. Small children work in _sweatshops_ to make those uniforms, and if they just used locally made—“

“Another six months without the new doohickey for your computer,” John says.

Matt shrugs. “Worth it.”

Looking at their son, John can’t help but agree.


End file.
